Camp Guardian caves
(exterior) (cave) (caves) (population sign) (parking lot) |footer = The caves' interior }} The Camp Guardian caves is an location in the Mojave Wasteland. The entrance to Camp Guardian caves is found at Guardian Peak in the northeast part of the map near Lake Mead. Layout The Camp Guardian caves is a large network of tunnels and a few large open areas, with its main entrance being at Camp Guardian, directly north of the tent. There are also two additional exits toward the southern end of the cave. The first comes out on a ledge over top of the pathway heading upwards, just past the Camp Guardian sign. The second is located in an underwater passage at the southernmost point of the cave and comes out in Lake Mead, a short walk south of the sign. The cave is inhabited with fifteen to twenty lakelurks and a lakelurk king. Following the passages will lead to the injured Private Halford. With a high enough Medicine skill (50) or a doctor's bag, the Courier can heal the Private. At this point they can either tell him the path is clear to leave, which unless true will result in his almost certain death, or may ask that he help clear the caves of the remaining lakelurks with a Speech check (50). Note that although the pathway that was taken to reach him is clear and the quickest way out, he will not take this route to leave, but rather will head even deeper into the cave. By approaching either entrance to the caves, Halford will leave the party, stating that he is close enough to the entrance to get out himself. The largest number of lakelurks are found in the area with the lakelurk king, egg clutches, and eleven dead NCR troopers as well as a dead caravan brahmin. Connected to this room is a mostly flooded chamber containing one to two lakelurks. At the far end of this chamber is a flooded passage that exits into the Colorado River. Notable loot * Dog tag fist schematics - Reward for saving Halford, or found on his corpse. * 7 C-4 plastic explosives - Just inside the cave, with 5 in a crate, 1 on top of the crate, and 1 on the ground next to the crate. Related quests * Help for Halford Notes * There are two locations with similar names. The first, a much smaller cave, located on the way up to Camp Guardian Peak containing giant rats, is called "Camp Guardian cave," while this location is named "Camp Guardian caves." * There are numerous items on the ground, from hunting rifles to service rifles. It's very hard to see them in the dark caves. Rex's Search and Mark perk will illuminate them and make collecting them much easier. * At the exit before the NCR camp, if the player character were to toggle clipping off, there is a ham radio behind the exit labeled "Camp Guardian Radio." If interacted with, someone answers with, "What do you need?" and the only available reply is "Time for me to go." Appearances The Camp Guardian caves appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * Sometimes if you do not help the injured soldier (Private Halford) before exploring the rest of the cave, when you come back the option to help him is no longer part of the dialogue. * The entrance section of Camp Guardian caves may be pitch black even with Cateye. Once you walk further in this will correct itself. However it sometimes may continue to bug and walking further into the cave will not help, and it will not light up at all. It will also randomly turn pitch black while inside the cave. * Upon exiting the lower cave, ED-E may appear in Black Rock cave. Fast traveling or entering a load screen will return him to you. * Sometimes when fast traveling away from Camp Guardian, the screen will become very blurry and dark and can make the game virtually unplayable. This may also occur when specifically leaving through the underwater exit. One way to fix this is to fast travel back to Camp Guardian, then to Lake Mead caves, enter the caves and then exit and it should fix the problem. Taking a Cateye is also effective, and the issue will resolve by the time the drug's effect has faded. * Upon exiting the cave from the underwater pool that the Private runs through, all relations with NCR, Khans, Fiends, and Legion may be reset. * When leaving the caves via the underwater exit, if you still have Halford following you, he will get stuck on the roof of the exit tunnel, swimming forever and you will not get his note to make the dog tag fist. * If Private Halford is asked to support you in killing the lakelurks and you exit through the mid-level exit, then he will continue to follow you for all eternity. When spoken to he believes he is still in the cave and asks you to remain quiet. He will kill any enemies that approach or are nearby, just as a companion would. * No matter what cave exit you take with Halford, he will always run back to the underwater exit. * If you use the speech check to make Halford help you clear the caves, but then reach an exit, you can collect infinite service rifles and ammunition from him by saying "Hey, I thought you said you would help", then "hey, you said I could have your gun", and repeating, as long you don't select the 'goodbye' dialogue option. Gallery CG_caves_sw_cave.jpg|The southwest cave, crawling with lakelurks Category:Camp Guardian de:Camp Guardian Höhlen es:Cueva del campamento Guardian ru:Пещеры лагеря Гардиан